


Down Time

by Chaeriee (shyfoxes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smitten Keith, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), Spanking, bi/ace keith, demisexual keith, some glove kink, to be more clear I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/Chaeriee
Summary: Keith may not always care for sex, but he'll always love seeing Lance feel good.ft. Bi/Demi Keith & Bi Lance





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warmybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/gifts).



> reward for warmybones surviving finals!

Keith kissed Lance long and slow. He committed the feel of Lance’s lips moving over his to memory. The plush feel, the hitches in his breath and the way he whispered, ached for Keith to get closer than he already was.

 Keith licked into Lance’s mouth, tongues sliding together. Keith smiled into their kiss.

Lance’s eyes fluttered. He wanted badly to look at Keith, but a twist of his wrist forced him to screw his eyes shut as a moan worked its way out of his throat.

Keith could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes, clinging to Lance’s long eyelashes. He nosed at Lance’s cheek.

Below them, Lance’s hand moved over his hard cock. The wet squelch of lube and pre-cum slicking Lance’s hand as he brought his fist up and down, slow, so, so slow at Keith’s request. When his hand ran over the head, foreskin pulled back, slit leaking and sensitive. Lance sniffled, begging for another kiss. Keith rewarded him.

“That's it,” Keith whispered. “You're being such a good boy, Lance. Keep it up.”

Lance hiccuped around a sob.

“Keith,” Lance cried. “Keith, Keith, Keith.”

Lance was always beautiful in Keith’s eyes. Whether he was shooting his mouth off in the common rooms, bragging about how he could shoot a can mid-air (a boast that Keith was over the moon to know was true). Or wrapped up in his robes, face mask on as the collar drooped over his broad shoulders, revealing that pretty brown skin underneath. Hell, Lance even looked good with food goo in his hair.

Keith felt his chest bloom warmly under the knowledge that Lance was his as much as he was Lance’s. That he could wake up to him, kiss him, touch him, tell him he loved him - watch him come apart so gorgeously under Keith’s lips and fingers, crying for release and bundled tight with pleasure.

Keith took Lance’s other hand, the one gripping tight into their sheets into his own hand and laced their fingers together. The rough of Keith’s fingerless gloves seemed to keep Lance just barely grounded. Keith kissed each knuckle reverently. Lance gave his cock another tug, sobbing

“Thumb the head, Lance. I know you like that,” Keith said, then kissed the inside of his boyfriend's wrist.

Lance nodded around another sniffle, reluctant to take his eyes, heavy and drunk, from where they were gazing back at Keith to look down past his belly. He cradled the curve of his cock in his palm, index and middle finger nestle underneath the bright red of his cockhead against the folds of foreskin. Lance brushed his thumb over the wet slit of his cock and threw his head back with a broken cry.

“That's it, Lance. More, show me more,” Keith murmured.

Lance pressed the tip of his thumb to the head again, smearing his cum around. He passed his palm over the head then back down again. Lance moaned long and low, lashes fluttering over the high blush of his cheeks.

“K-Keith! Nnggh,” Lance sobbed. “I -”

"Good boy, Lance. Look what a good boy you’re being. Do you know how pretty you look like this?” Keith rambled, raising up on his elbows to lean over Lance.

Lance shook his head ‘no’, the ghost of a smirk rising on his face. Even strung out and shuddering, breathing uneven and stuttering in his chest as he craved release, Lance could still be this shit-eating. He licked his lips and eyed Keith’s.

Lance stroked himself faster, stomach sucking in as a fresh rush of pre-cum oozed from his cockhead. Keith scratched his fingers through the coarse curls gathered at the base of Lance’s penis. Keith liked how his gloved hand looked resting over Lance’s bare skin. Always had. Lance swallowed heavily.

“No, you don't know?” Keith teased.

Lance shook his head again. He bit his lip, unable to hold back his smile. Keith had never felt so smitten.

“Tell me?” Lance murmured.

Keith breathed a laugh, bending close to Lance, just a few scant centimeters from Lance’s lips. Hovering, only hovering. Lance whimpered.

“You're beautiful, Lance. I would spend every one of my lifetimes telling you that.” Keith ran a hand down Lance’s side, fingers barely skirting over his hip and tracing the curve of the v of his hips before moving away again. “Prettier than any sunset, I swear.”

Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s ear and told him how hot he looked covered in his own come; how good the white of his come looked falling down over Lance’s brown fingers; how pretty Lance looked with his kiss-swollen lips and rosy high blush;  how much Keith loved seeing him begging for Keith to touch him, to kiss him, to tell him to bring himself over the edge.

“Didn't k-know you - you could say so much like this, Keith,” Lance joked.

Keith grinned, a reading curve at the corners. He bent down as if to kiss Lance again, only to pull away again. Lance cursed under his breath.

“You want me to finger you?” Keith asked, nonchalant.

Lance’s eyes flew open, the blue of his eyes bright and wide. He licked his lips, gaze flitting to where Keith's fingers were dancing over his stomach. Lance’s mouth was dry.

“You - you wouldn't mind?” Lance said.

It had been a point of worry for Lance when they'd first come together. Keith had had boyfriends and girlfriends before, all of which had shown no understanding of his feelings, or his inclinations. Keith was never against sex, but he'd discovered a significant amount of emotions was involved.They didn't - or wouldn't - accept what Keith was comfortable with, equating it with a lack of interest or love. His usual aversions to sex, or rather, the different ways in which he had to work himself up to a point similar, was met with frustrations.  It had been a work in progress, still was, probably still would be, when Keith and Lance had breached that subject. Each other's comfort was always top priority.

“I mean, I know you don't really - I don't want you to feel like you have to -” Lance babbled, cutting off when Keith’s fingers brushed against his taint.

Lance held the base of his cock, screwing his eyes shut. When he could open it again, he glared half-heartedly at Keith. Keith only grinned.

“I want to. I want to make you feel good,” Keith said. “How do you want me to do it?”

Lance shoved Keith over onto his back, smirking when he made a funny sounding grunt. Lance crawled over his boyfriend's chest. He took both of Keith's hands and rested them on his ass. Keith rubbed the coarse fabric of his gloves along Lance’s bare skin just to hear him hiss.

Keith squeezed, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Lance’s flat ass.  Parting both cheeks, Keith’s middle finger brushed against the hole nestled in between. Lance humped down, cock trailing a wet line across Keith’s stomach in a long, messy drag. Keith slapped a heavy palm over Lance’s ass, happy to hear the ragged moan it pulled from Lance.

“Stop teasing, jerk,” Lance hissed.

Keith snickered, pulling his hands back. He dug out the bottle of lube from where it had been tangled in the sheets and coated in his fingers in it.  Then, thinking a bit better of it, he poured a long dribble down Lance’s ass, lube dripping onto the sheets between their legs. Some of it spilled down into Keith's inner thighs.

He would probably be upset later that he was ruining his gloves. But now, he had more important things to consider.

Lance wiggled his ass. He batted his lashes up at Keith from where he was nestled against Keith's neck.

Keith rubbed his fingers together, humming. Pulling one cheek aside, Keith circled Lance’s hole then slowly sunk in.

“Okay?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded furiously. “Yesssss.”

Keith moved his finger in and out steadily, listening to Lance’s stuttering breaths. When he crooked his finger, Lance dug his forehead into Keith’s clavicle and pressed his fingers into Keith’s upper arms. Lance’s hips became a steady rhythm against Keith’s, grinding his cock between their stomachs.

Keith felt hot all over, saturated with Lance’s warmth. The tremor wracking Lance’s body made Keith preen.

He did that to Lance. He made Lance like this. Keith was making Lance desperate and needy and drooling for it.

It was a high Keith didn't ever want to give up. The satisfaction of getting off, in his own way, to Lance getting off. Keith flooded with pride.

Keith petted the back of his boyfriend's head, kissing all over his face so he could know he had him.

Why did he have to look so good breaking apart like this?

When Keith nudged a second finger in, a stray tear fell across Keith’s collar bone.

“Still good? Lance?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded, pushing back against Keith's fingers with a strangled groan. Keith drew his fingers back before jabbing down, hard. He did that again, and again, forcing Lance to grind down against his fingers, his stomach, tears streaking his cheeks in frustration.

“Keeeith!” Lance cried. “Holy crow, Keith, please!”

Keith pulled Lance’s head back by hair. “Don't look away from me. Got it?” Keith asked.

Lance mumbled an affirmative, barely holding himself up on shaky limbs to keep his eyes on his boyfriend.

“Good boy,” Keith praised.

Keith trailed a hand down Lance’s back, then sunk a third finger into Lance’s hole. Lance’s arms shook, threatening to collapse him. He keened, a garbled please finding its way out.

Keith drew his fingers out, reveling in the way Lance was sobbing for him to keep going. He waited, watching more tears gather at Lance’s lashes, the way he was trying to move back on his fingers. He kissed the corner of Lance’s mouth and jammed his fingers back into Lance’s hole. Then, he swiftly swatted at Lance’s ass.

Keith’s hands and fingers drove Lance crazy. If it wasn't the brush of fingers deep inside of him making him scream, it was the hard resounding slaps making Lance throb. Keith could look down over Lance’s shoulder and wide back to see the red blooming over the curve of Lance’s ass, could see his fingers disappearing. Keith nudged Lance’s head to the side with his nose and swallowed one of his cries.

Lance was overwhelmed, rutting uselessly, and unsure of where he should chase his pleasure. Lance felt himself string up tight, limbs seeming to lock up as he shook his head, looking at Keith through bleary eyes.

“Please,” Lance groaned. “Please!”

Knocking their foreheads together, Keith pressed one kiss to Lance’s lips, long and slow. Crooking all three fingers in one more time, he told Lance, “Come, Lance, you've been so good.”

With a broken, half-silent scream Lance pushed his cock down between them and released. He humped down, once, twice, and rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Keith petted his boyfriend's sore ass, then wiped the other one on Lance’s ass just to see him grimace. Bringing his clean hand up, Keith cradled Lance’s jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. Lance licked at the pad of his thumb, exhausted but not enough to not have a shit-eating grin rise across his face.

Keith looked at the mess of lube on his gloves and frowned. He tore them off and tossed them somewhere away from the bed earning a deadpan look from Lance.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Get up, I wanna wash my hands.”

Lance pouted, dropping all his weight uselessly as Keith struggled under him. He pushed at Lance’s shoulders, but had no luck. When Lance didn't want to move, he wouldn't move.

“Yeah, no, you're the one that wanted to finger me, dude. I'm the one who has to do more cleaning, so you should carry me thanks!”

“You came all over my stomach,” Keith grumbled. “Don't call me dude in bed, it's not sexy.”

Lance fluttered his eyelashes, pout getting more and more exaggerated as he pushed up closer to Keith. Between them Lance’s come made them both grimace.

Keith sighed, resigned. He motioned for Lance to roll over.

“Fine, I'll carry you. But you have to wash my hair,” Keith said.

Lance scooted off, lying on his side, and propped his chin up on his hand. Keith rose up from his bed, stretching and achy. Lance rolled onto his back with a hiss, then a glare for Keith. When Keith bent down to gather his boyfriend in his arms, Lance muttered for him to watch his ass.

“I do, don't worry,” Keith joked, nearly toppling over when Lance squirmed in his arms indignantly.

Keith stopped at the entryway of the bathroom and stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“Love you,” He mumbled, strangely embarrassed despite everything.

Lance beamed, fiddling with the long ends of Keith’s hair. “Love you, too”.

Keith carried them both towards the bathtub, promising he would take good care of Lance again next time, too.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna make more bi/ace keith fics tbh juuuuust not smut the next time. Keith's demisexual, so he needs to feel a more emotional connection to experience sexual feelings. It's not limited to those parameters, obviously, but, the keith in this fic is fine with sex itself, or, when he's not fully feeling sex itself, he really likes/gets off on seeing Lance get off. In this fic, he was moreso feeling for Lance getting off.
> 
> I don't normally write nsfw like this, but for warmybones i don't mind.
> 
> If something seems wrong, or if I misunderstood, please feel free to drop me a line. I don't mind trying to understand and changing the fic accordingly.


End file.
